the title is supposed to be here
by black-pyro-insanity
Summary: Kurama's half-sister has come to town! Who is she? How does Kurama know about Kagome's adventures? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

(the title is supposed to be here)

Black fox of Insanity

-street-

Kagome Higurashi quietly walked down the street to her new school, Sarayashiki High. She wore a black tube top that said "the little voices inside my head thinks you have issues.", loose black pants with a chain, Vans, a bracelet that charms of weapons on it, a silk 1inch black choker that had a little pink jewel hanging off of it, studded bracelet, sex bracelets (Midnight blue, black, silver and blood red) , black eye liner, midnight blue eye shadow, black mascara and blood red lipstick. She had dark blue eyes that shined like sapphires in the night sky and ebony hair that had midnight blue streaks and silver tips. Kagome was a fire/ice youkai that controlled the elements and had miko powers. She was 19, 5"7 and she happened to be Suuichi Minamino's (AKA, Kurama) half-sister.

Kagome was in a bad mood. They had defeated Naraku a year ago. She had traveled in Feudal Japan for three years. Right after the final battle Inu-Yasha went to hell with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku had wedded and Shippo lived with them. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a brother sister bond and he was mated to Rin. Kagome had stopped going to Feudal Japan four months ago when she found out what she was. An icefire youkai, a Forbidden Child. I was her penalty for the people slaughtered in the quest for the Shikon No Tama, which still hung around her neck.

Kagome mastered spirit attacks, kendo, hand to hand combat, archery, poisons, youkai attacks and concealed weapons.

Now she was stuck going to a new school. At least her half-brother went to the school. She would have fun bugging him everyday. Kagome and Kurama where very close. They both knew about each other's secrets and they held a strong bond. But the stupid red head had forgotten about her. Now she had to walk to school. Oh, he better be careful.

-Kurama-

"Shoot ,shoot ,shoot." Said Kurama "She is going to kill me!" Kurama had forgotten his half-sister. Kurama other wise known as Suuichi Minamino was a 19 year old, 6"0, green eyed, red head that had a foxes soul in him. The fox, Youko Kurama. Kurama wore his white school uniform and he was walking with his friends Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

Yusuke Urameshi was the number one punk of Sarayashiki High. He was 18, had black hair usually gelled, brown eyes and he was 5"9. Yusuke had spiritual powers. He worked for Koenma and he had a girlfriend named Keiko. Keiko was 18, brown haired and brown eyed, 5"5 and human.

Then there was Kazuma Kuwabara. He was 18 orange haired in Elvis style, brown eyed, 6"0 and he had spiritual powers. He was dating Yukina Jaganshi. She was 19 (human years) sea green haired, ruby eyed, 5"6 and she was an ice maiden. Her brother was Hiei Jaganshi. He was 19 (human years) black haired with a white starburst, ruby eyed, 5"9and he was a icefire youkai. There was also Prince Koenma and Botan. Botan had blue hair, pink eyes, was 19 years old, 5"8 and she was Lady death.

They were the Reiki.

-Office-

Kagome sat in the Principles office waiting for her guild. She was mumbling curses to who ever made school. Finally someone came in, a young man by the name of Yusuke Urameshi. "Urameshi, This is Kagome Higurashi. Miss Higurashi, this is Yusuke Urameshi he will show you around." Said the principle.

-School-

Yusuke quietly looked over to the girl next to him. She didn't seem like any other girl he had met. He wore loose cloths and no skirt. Most girls wore a form-fitting blouse and a skirt. 'Well' he thought 'This will be an interesting school year.'

-later at school-

Yusuke had given Kagome a tour of the school. Now he was walking her to the classroom. It was kind of odd. The class they were headed to was a fighting dojo were students practiced and learned different forms of fighting. Yusuke looked over Kagome's schedule.

1st period: Fighting

2nd period: Biology

3rd period: Calculus

4th period: Advanced English

Lunch

5th period: Biology

6th period: Physical Education

7th period: Advanced History of Feudal Japan

8th period: Art

It was very odd. Yusuke noticed Kagome had all the same classes as Kurama. She had everything other than A.H.F.J. and Art with him. Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted when they finally were in the class room err dojo. Yusuke saw Kuwabara yelling Urameshi over and over again so he lead Kagome over to Kuwabara and Kurama. "Hey Urameshi who's the hot chick?" asked the dope. This only made Kagome glare a him. "Kuwabaka, Kur um.. Suuichi, this is Kagome." "Hey Kagome wanna be my girlfriend." Asked baka "Heck no you stupid moron." Answered Kagome. Then she turned to Kurama. "You forgot me you baka mono moron!" " Umm... hello Kagome." glare "umm sorry to interrupt but how the heck do you two know each other?" nicely asked them. "Were half-siblings." Both of them said. "ok" **whistle** " Ok class we have a new student today. Kagome Higurashi please come up and tell us a little a bout yourself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I like the color black. Piss me off and you're dead. Oh, yea. I'm also Suuichi Minamino's half-sister." "Ok class now that that is done with everyone get a partner and practice. After we will have a little tournament. Oh, who ever Kagome's partner is please test her skills." Requested the teacher.

End!

Wee. I have written the first chapter! OK now the next step is get everyone to review **or** they will be attacked by my brother's evil little neon monkeys that smother you in disgusting flowers! Flames are accepted for I love fire! (he-he)


	2. Sorry

Sorry All People who read my story I may not be updating now writing any more new stories thanks to my oh so dear PARENTS. They are pure evil. Any ways they banned me from Fan fiction even though I get good grades. Well anyway sorry. I won't be updating.

Elementalpyroinsanity uu ï 


End file.
